dinorpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Itinerant Merchant
frame| ; Description : The Itinerant Merchant travels all over Dinoland searching for Ingredients: each week, he moves somewhere else! So it requires to run after him, but he offers very nice prices! Daily schedule The Merchant will buy different ingredients depending on what day of the week you find him. * Monday: Energies * Tuesday: Plants * Wednesday: Artifacts * Thursday: Hunt Trophies * Friday: Fish * Saturday: All ingredients * Sunday: Nothing, shop closed. Location The most recent known location is listed at the top of this list. *December 20 - December 26 - Lava Pit *November 15 - November 21 - Waïkiki Island *November 8 - November 14 - Grandpa Joe's Home *October 25 - November 7 - BrutForce *October 18 - October 24 - Grandpa Joe's Home *October 11 - October 17 - Market Place *October 4 - October 10 - Basalt Slopes *September 27- October 2 - Ashpouk Ruins *September 20-26 - Forges of the Big All-Hot *September 13-September 19 - Mutant Falls *August 30-September 12 - Sticky Swamp *August 16-22, 2010 - The Fountain of Youth *August 9 - August 15, 2010 - Grandpa Joe's Home *August 2 - August 8, 2010 - Frish Port *July 26 - August 1, 2010 - Precipitous Hills *July 19-25, 2010 - Tunnel under the Branch *July 12 - July 18, 2010- Waïkiki Island *July 5 - July 11, 2010- Waïkiki Island *June 28- July 4, 2010 - Tunnel under the Branch *June 21-27, 2010 - Mutant Falls *June 14-20, 2010 - Sticky Swamp *June 7-13, 2010 - Tunnel under the Branch *May 31 - June 6, 2010 - Unknown *May 24-30, 2010 - The University *May 10-23, 2010 - The Fountain of Youth *May 3-9, 2010 - The University *April 26 - May 2, 2010 - Precipitous Hills *April 19-25, 2010 - Frish Port *April 12-18, 2010 - Frish Port *April 5-11, 2010 - Precipitous Hills *March 29-Apr 4, 2010 - Tunnel under the Branch *March 22-28, 2010 - Waikiki Island *March 15-21, 2010 - Tunnel under the Branch / Waikiki Island *March 8-14, 2010 - Unknown *March 1-7, 2010 - Mr Bao Bob's House *February 22-28, 2010 - Mutant Falls *February 15-21, 2010 - The University *February 8-14, 2010 - Dinotown *February 1-7, 2010 - Basalt Slopes *January 25-31, 2010 - Forges of the Big All-Hot *January 18-24, 2010 - Unknown *January 11-17, 2010 - Basalt Slopes *January 4-10, 2010 - Venerable's Lair *January 1-3, 2010 - Tunnel under the Branch (only half a week) *December 28-31, 2009 - Venerable's Lair (only half a week) *December 21-27, 2009 - Frish Port *December 14-20, 2009 - Precipitous Hills *December 7-13, 2009 - Dinotown *Nov 30 - Dec 6, 2009 - The University *November 23-29, 2009 - Waïkiki Island *November 16-22, 2009 - Tunnel under the Branch *November 9-15, 2009 - BrutForce *November 2-8, 2009 - Precipitous Hills *Oct 26 - Nov 1, 2009 - The University *October 19-25, 2009 - Dinotown *October 12-18, 2009 - Waïkiki Island *October 5-11, 2009 - Sticky Swamp *Sep 28 - Oct 4, 2009 - Forges of the Big All-Hot *September 21-27, 2009 - Unknown *September 14-20, 2009 - Mutant Falls *September 7-13, 2009 - Dinotown *Aug 31 - Sep 6, 2009 - Coral Mines *August 24-30, 2009 - Sticky Swamp *August 17-23, 2009 - Ashpouk Ruins *August 10-16, 2009 - Lavapit *August 3-9, 2009 - Precipitous Hills Category:Shops